


Tommy's party

by justpeachi



Series: Lyrical Rick [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, The Flesh Curtains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpeachi/pseuds/justpeachi
Summary: Rick frowned and downed whatever drink was near him, wanting to talk to her. He missed her.





	Tommy's party

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little angsty with a cute ending.
> 
> It's based off the song Tommy's party by Peach pit.
> 
> I'll do more like it based off music.
> 
> Also might do writing commissions so hmu
> 
> Oh also it's a dif Rick obviously. So ya know
> 
> Hes a lil more caring. Just self indulgent, i won't always make him like that
> 
> It fit this time lol

Rick usually loved parties. He loved the music and people going wild for the span of a night. The dim lights and dancing people. He most importantly liked the almost seemingly unlimited drinks. But tonight none of this worked for him. The music annoyed him, the people bumping into him made him sigh irritably. His drink in his hand was the least tempting of all. He handing it over to a friend, patting their back. His friend held the cup up drunkingly and smiled. Rick nodded.

He was usually the life of parties. But tonight was just a hassle. The memories of the home, the sight of his acquaintances. It bored him, made him furrow his brow in annoyance. Then he saw her. She was standing where the band was, slumped over lazily, eyes glazed with a drink in hand. She was obviously drunk and it made Rick frown a bit. Her eyes caught his and for a split moment, in the midst of the music, it was quiet. He could hear his heart pump loudly, nervously. Her face turned sad and she looked away, making Rick's heart clench.

He stayed where he was, watching how she interacted with the people around her. There was a girl there with her, obviously just as drunk, feeding them both beers, yelling over the absurdly loud music. It made her smile happily, a smile Rick knew very well. The two began the other direction, and Rick could tell she had an urge to turn around. She resisted, her friend, friend?, grabbing her hand. 

Rick frowned and downed whatever drink was near him, wanting to talk to her. He missed her. He missed the way she would hang off him at parties. How she'd sway her hips in attempt to get Rick to dance. How she would jump excitedly with music, not caring if she spilt her drink on herself. How she would laugh and twirl herself on Rick's hand. He missed how after all the excitement, she'd wrap her arms around Rick's neck and pull him into a kiss. He missed her smile and the way her nose scrunched up when she laughed. God he just missed her.

All of her.

He knew he hadn't been the best boyfriend. He was emotionally detached and drank way to often. She'd pester him, ask him to be sober for a day with her. Asked him to just stop. To love her without liquor in his system. Asked why she wasn't enough-

He felt something in his chest and downed another drink.

Rick walked to the kitchen, where he saw the two disappear and peered around the corner. There she was, sitting on the island with her friend beside her. "I hate seeing you like this." Her friend muttered, almost to slurred. She frowned more. God he hated seeing her frown so sadly.

"I cant- Seeing him, I miss him." She let out in a sudden sob, dipping her head into her hands. Rick could feel tears in his own eyes and he groaned to himself in frustration. He turned, leaned on the wall still by the kitchen, and downer the drink sitting on the little table. 

"Bunny, dont cry." Her friend sighed out, pulling her down into a tight hug. He missed saying her name, well nickname. Sure everyone called her that but she said she loved it most from his lips. Bunny. He'd say it when they were laying down, his arms around her. Bunny. Hed say it again as he dropped her off for her classes at her university. 

Each time it made her smile, giggle, turn red with delight and she give him a peck. But tonight, he wondered, would it just hurt her? He sighed, stealing th drink from a passerby and downing it without question, motioning for the person to beat it. They rolled they eye and left. Rick could hear the sobbing stop and turn into sniffling. "C-can you maybe get me some tissues?" She asked her friend, who nodded. 

He assumed she was alone now and wondered if itd be to much to talk to her. He stayed put. There was shuffling and suddenly a thud on the other side of the wall he was leaning on, "Stop....fo-following me." Her voice was soft but they were far enough from the music for him to hear. Her frowned.

"Bun-"

"Dont call me that."

"Bonnie," he corrected, frowning deeply, "Can we pl-please taa-aalk." He was already pretty drunk himself. He could practically hear her frown.

"No."

He looked down, his hand was at the end of the door way, just peeking from the side and he could see her hand as well. Still sporting the bracelet he had given her. To be fair, he was still wearing his, too. Her hand twitched, probably noticing the close proximity of their hands. His moved back a bit, closer to her and she flinched at his gentle touch.

"Rick please dont..." she begged, but her hand twitched back into his again and her finger peeked out against her words. She wrapped her finger around his and he sighed softly. She was still so soft.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry, please let's talk." She let go suddenly and came around the wall.

"Rick, there isnt anything to talk about." Her bangs were slightly poofed up, her long hair wrapped up in a ponytail. Her usually intact makeup was smeared around her almond eyes, showing her tears. Her beautiful, shapely lips quivering as she came face to face with Rick. "I asked you. So many times. But you couldn't change. You'll never change. All you care about is yourself. I begged you Rick." There were tears in her eyes. "You chose the liquor instead of me and that's fine. But you can't beg for me back. It's to late. I love you, I'll always love you. But I cant let you hurt me anymore." Her tears were steady, making Rick's eye sting with his own.

"No, bonnie, listen," he cried out as she began to walk away. Anger bubbled up, watching her figure disappear and her turned, punching his fist into the wall before throwing whatever drink he had on the grown and walking away.

He was to late.

He wasn't sure how he managed to get home that night. He didnt remember walking home or why his hands were bloodied at the knuckles. His head pulsed, angry about the alcohol he had consumed to quickly. He peered down as he slung his feet to the side of his bed, raising a curious brow when he saw two pairs of shoes. A pair of shoes that weren't his. He looked over to the opposite side of his bed, looking at the sleeping form.

They were both fully clothed but that wasn't what surprised him. It was the figure in his bed. The girl he loved dearly. "B-bonnie?" He muttered, giving her a gentle tap on her shoulder.

She stirred, turning in her sleep to face him. "Mmm, longer," she muttered, curling into herself.

Rick frowned. Normally hed be fine with this. He'd love this. But knowing how anger she'd be with herself, he decided best to wake her. He gave her a little shake by her arm, gulping hard, "Hey Bon, you need to wake up." Her eyes peeked up and suddenly realization waved over her when she saw his face. She slowly sat up, holding her head.

"What the fuck?"

"Mmm..."

The two sat there quietly, Rick rubbing his clothed thigh. "Bon-" he started and she held a hand up, shushing him.

He remembered this before he feel asleep. The soft sound of her walking in, whispering drunkingly how she doesnt normally do things like this. How she would have never done this if she hadn't been in love with Rick. But she collapsed and Ricks eyes shut not long after.

He peered over at her again, and she was thinking hard about how she got her. "Im- um, sorry. I guess this is a good a time as ever to hand this over." She reached next to her where her keys lay. He held a hand up.

"Keep it." He muttered. She frowned, removing it. "Bonnie please." He could feel his tears again. His fucking tears. His voice caught in his throat and she paused her movements. "Bonnie, I'm sorry. I swear, I've changed. You can check for yourself."

"Rick you cant do this to me. To yourself. To us." She sighed out and he shook his head.

"No, I won't- I cant give up on us. Three years, Bon. Three years. I know I'm shitty. But I want to change. I dont want to excuse this behaviour anymore. I want you." He reached out to her hand. She let him grab it. "Please."

She looked at him, "Rick. I cant let you hurt me anymore. I cant. So-" his heart jumped, his second hand cupping her one in both of his, "S-so if we do this again, Rick, you cant hurt me. I cant do this again. I cant let you do this to me again." She muttered. "You need to love me. You need to talk to me. You can't be so fucking drunk I have to take care of you constantly. I just cant do that anymore." She sighed out and he nodded hurriedly.

"I won't. I won't Bonnie. I won't hurt you again."

She looked at him, a sense of fear in her eyes and Rick didnt blame her. But this was going to be different. He was going cherish her. Love her. "I love you, Bunny." He let out. 

She was surprised. Her eyes widen. "What?" He flushed and frowned, "What?" She questioned again. In all of the three years they had dated, he had never said. He told her the first year in he just didn't believe in saying it. 

"I love you." He managed out again, and she couldn't help the broken smile, the tears that streamed as she blocked her face.

"I love you too, Rick." She managed out between sobs.

Yeah. He'd change just to see that beautiful smile again.

Those cheeks

Those hands.

Her.


End file.
